End users of Web task, legacy applications, Apple (Apple is a registered trade mark of Apple, Inc.) or Windows (Windows is a registered trade mark of Microsoft Corporation) based operating systems create few automated processes, that is a series of steps that a user desires to execute on a computer (often at pre-defined time or with a click of a button or a mouse). These software processes could be of any type and for any purpose, e.g., business, IT, or requirements to validate software behavior, etc. In some instances, the user desires to create a task, assign properties to the task and to run the task on a local or a remote computer. Desirable applications may be the creation of adapters that enable application automation by collecting automation information; the locating of application controls and tracking changes between an older and newer version of an application; presenting the changes using an exception management model to a user, so that the user can provide feedback in a visual, instead of programmatic manner; storing and incorporating the changes so as to make the adapters resilient to application changes and upgrades. Unfortunately, a process that achieves this complex series of steps has not been available until now.
In addition to making the necessary connection to complete a process, it is instructive to a user that they see the interactions of the various resources and the relationships between a user's applications and other applications. Such visualization would allow the user to employ other applications more efficiently or assist in the discovery of other applications a user can derive data from.